The present disclosure relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
Semiconductor memory is used in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Typically, the memory device has a memory controller and one or more memory packages. The memory package has one or more memory dies (“memory dies” may also be referred to as “memory dice”). Each memory die contains non-volatile storage elements (e.g., memory cells), as well as read and write circuitry. The memory package also contains addressing circuitry in order to properly address the memory cells. As one example, the memory package includes NAND flash memory. However, memory packages other than NAND flash are known.
The memory controller controls operation of the various memory packages. For example, the memory controller sends commands to the memory package to perform memory array operations (e.g., read, write, erase). The commands typically specify an address, which can include a logical unit address (LUN). The LUN may specify which memory die is to perform the memory array operation.
To achieve better performance, a memory controller may issue memory array operations to different memory die, which execute the operations in parallel.